


Under the Mistletoe

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Christmas Party, F/F, Mistletoe, Older Woman, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Elise decided to throw a Christmas party. However, during the party, Specs and Tucker see two familiar faces under the mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

It's currently one week away from Christmas. And everyone is so excited! Especially Elise, Specs, and Tucker. Elise loves spending the holidays with her loved ones. Especially during Christmas, considering it is her all-time most favorite holdiay. Specs and Tucker were excited because, this would be their first Christmas with Elise. Elise had already nagged them about putting the Christmas decorations up, once Halloween was over. So that's what the boys did. Let's just say, it was a modest success. (Minus the part when Specs almost fell off the roof.) And the house ended up looking fantastic. To Specs, the house was a complete beacon! It shined so bright throughout the neighborhood, that he was afraid somebody would get into an accident from the lights blinding them.

Elise told them not to worry about that. And to reward their good deeds, Elise decided to drive around the neighborhood where all of the huge mansions were, and they saw all of the beautiful Christmas lights! They drove around for hours, never getting tired of it. Tucker got a bunch of photos on his camera of all the houses with streaming lights on them. Elise then drove home, and they all settled down onto the couch with their sweaters on, that Elise had knitted them, and ate caramel popcorn while watching Christmas movies, until they all passed out.

The next day, Specs had asked Elise if they were doing anything else until the big upcoming holiday.

"Well, if you boys don't mind I was thinking about throwing a Christmas party. I haven't thrown one in years, and I thought it would be great." Elise replied while reading, 'A Christmas Carol.'

"Yah, that would be fun." Specs wasn't the biggest social butterfly when it came to talking to people, but he thought that it would be a great opportunity for him to meet new people. Specs already knew that Tucker would be up for this party. Because, that would let him get to feast upon Elise's delicious food.

Later on in the day, Elise gave Specs a list with all of the basic nesseccities for the party. And Specs and Tucker were off to the grocery store. While they were gone, Elise had decided to call some of the guests she had invited to the party. Unfortuntley, only a few could show up. Which was alright with Elise. She was happy that her best friends Carl and Lorraine could show up and attend to the party. Once Elise was finished, she did a few finishing touches to the house in terms of Christmas decorating, including hanging up the mistletoe in the living room.

Specs and Tucker arrived back home an hour or so, later. With the plastic silverwear and paper plates. Tucker had also wanted to get balloons for the party, but Specs said that it was unessasary and told him to just keep the rest so they could save up for better equipment. 

A day later, and it was the day of the party. Elise was excited, Specs was slightly nervous, and Tucker was just hungry. Elise, Specs, and Tucker placed out everything for the guests, along with the food. Which Tucker was eyeing hungrily. Now, all that was left was for the guests to arrive.

By the time it was a quarter to six Carl and some of her other friends showed up, but Lorraine hadn't showed up yet. Elise didn't sweat it though, considering it was snowing heavily outside. And so, she just enjoyed her time with her guests. As Elise was speaking about the upcoming holidays she eyed her boys, and saw that they were talking about the paranormal, and what they would be getting for Christmas while, eating some chocolate fondue. Elise smiled, and returned back to her guests.

A little while later, a knock was heard at the front door. Out of curiosity, Elise got up from her chair, and opened the front door. There, Lorraine was, standing infront of her smiling.

"Merry early Christmas Elise!" Lorraine said while warmly hugging Elise.

Elise smiled back at her, when she pulled back from the hug. "Merry early Christmas to you too!" Elise laughed

Elise welcomed her inside, and Lorraine apologized for being late due to snow and traffic. Elise said that it was alright, and that she shouldn't apologize for something she couldn't control. Elise walked Lorraine into the kitchen to talk, as well as get ready for the meal.

Once the day was winding down and everyone was getting comfortable and tired, Carl and a few of the other guests, said goodbye to Elise, Specs, and Tucker and wished them a Merry Christmas. Lorraine stayed for a little while longer, and decided to help Elise out with the leftovers. While, Lorraine and Elise were in the kitchen, Specs went upstairs to sketch and Tucker went to take a nap.

There were some paper plates and silverwear still left on the table, and both women headed out to get them and while they were cleaning up, there was one piece of silverwear left and they both reached for it, and their hands brushed against each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elise said sheepishly while she blushed

"Oh, that's alright Elise." Lorraine smiled

As Lorraine walked back into the kitchen, Elise took a deep breath. Elise shook her head at herself. 'Why am I behaving like this?' Elise was confused, she had never behaved around Lorraine like this before, so why is she being this way? Did she like her? Is she just flustered? Elise had always known that she was bisexual. She always said that love was love, no matter what. But she never thought that she would be attracted to her friend. Was Lorraine even into women?

Elise stopped this train of thought as Lorraine called for her, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Elise said while looking Lorraine in the eyes. Lorraine walked up to her, and put her hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Lorraine didn't believe her, so she walked Elise over into the living room, and asked, "Are you sure?" At this second question, Elise laughed nervously not really sure how to express her emotions.

"I don't know." Elise replied sadly

"Look at me." Elise looked up and saw concern in Lorraine's eyes. She didn't know what to do. Lorraine was only a few inches away from her face, and then Lorraine moved a little closer, tilted her head, and kissed Elise. It was a hesitant, and gentle kiss, Elise barley felt it. But when Lorraine pulled back she saw shock on Elise's face. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"I'm so sorry Elise. I don't know what came over me. I'll just go." Lorraine said panicking, already reaching for her jacket to leave. But before she could leave, Elise grabbed Lorraine and kissed her back with what seemed like pure love and passion for her.

It was then, at that moment when Specs and Tucker came downstairs, when they saw two familiar faces under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this fanfiction is different from other fanfictions from this fandom. However, I always see fans creating great fanfictions for Specs/Tucker, and I have always wanted a romance fanfiction, between Elise and another female character. I have always wanted to write this type of fanfiction for a while now, and I finally get to. So I hope you enjoyed reading. :)


End file.
